Harry Potter no País das Maravilhas
by lelyinthesky
Summary: O que aconteceria se HP e cia fossem parar no mundo maravilhoso da Disney ou pelo menos num livro de Contos de Fadas?
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Só para avisar que essa fic já foi postada aqui antes por mim, mas você provavelmente não a leu... Eu editei ela melhor, dividi em capítulos e postei de novo! :P Paródia feita misturando HP com contos de fadas e muitas outras coisas... Escrita há muito tempo e BEM antes de OotP! Algumas coisas podem parecer um pouco velhas, mas eu acho que ainda dá para rir um pouco..  
Beijos e desculpa as poucas pessoas que revisaram e eu não respondi por  
problemas com meu mail ou pressa da outra vez. Enjoy!!  
  
HARRY POTTER NO PAÍS DAS MARAVILHAS  
  
1- PRÓLOGO  
  
No Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter...  
  
- Eu não vou entrar nessa fic idiota !!!  
  
- Ah, Harry, vai sim, afinal EU estou no comando aqui, lembra?  
  
- Que idéia ridícula, misturar conto de fadas com HP!!  
  
- Ai, Rony, num reclama, você não vê como isso pode ser bom para nosso futuro e...  
  
- Ah, num enche Mione!  
  
- O Weasley tem razão, eu não vou ser colocado numa história trouxa de quinta por aí...  
  
- Cala a boca Malfoy!  
  
- Num acredito, você num pode me obrigar a fazer isso!  
  
- Ah, Snape, posso sim!  
  
- E posso saber porque?  
  
- Claro, Sirius, porque vocês estão na MINHA imaginação, e aqui quem manda sou eu!  
  
- HUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUAAHUAHUHUA  
  
- Que isso Voldie, quem acabou de proclamar o plano maligno fui eu!  
  
- Ah, foi mal.  
  
- Porque eu tenho que fazer isso?  
  
- Ah, Gina, quer que eu repita?  
  
- Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!  
  
- Cho, cala a boca!  
  
- Muito bem, acabou a enrolação, agora todo mundo vai pegar seu papel e já para fic!  
  
- Ah não...  
  
- Eu não quero...  
  
- Não vou nada...  
  
- Muuuuu...  
  
- Ah, fala sério...  
  
- AGORAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ei, calma, tamu indo....  
  
- É, já to lá!  
  
- Melhor assim, agora, vamos a fic, não Sirius, você não vai usar jaqueta de couro preta, sem interrupções, eu espero! Boa Sorte!!  
  
No Fantástico Mundo dos Contos de Fadas.... 


	2. 2 Chapeuzinho Vermelho e sua cesta

2- Chapeuzinho Vermelho e sua cesta  
  
Era uma vez, num lindo barraco no meio do Bosque da Floresta Proibida, num belo dia de sol nublado, Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que se preparava para ir para a casa da vovó.  
  
- Então, querida, leve essa cestinha de doces para a sua vovó, mas tome cuidado para o Lobo-Mau não te pegar, vá pela calçada, não converse com estranhos, olha pros dois lados antes de atravessar a rua, não aceita bala de ninguém... - falava a mãe da Chapeuzinho Vermelho  
  
- Ai mãe, já num basta eu ter que fazer essa fic idiota você ainda me manda para casa daquela velha, que me faz ouvir Roberto Carlos toda vez que eu vou lá... - dizia Chapeuzinho Vermelho, uma menina muito adorável que era adorada por todos da floresta, ela era chamada de Chapeuzinho Vermelho porque tinha um cabelo ruivo que era tão vermelho que de longe várias pessoas pensavam que era um chapéu, e...  
  
- Nossa, vamu pará? - falou Chapeuzinho Vermelho olhando para cima - para começar meu nome é Gina Weasley, e essa história do meu cabelo como chapéu é a maior baboseira que eu já vi...  
  
- Gina, num reclama! - disse uma voz linda e melodiosa vinda do além que pertencia a maravilhosa autora dessa fic tosca.  
  
- É isso aí garota, agora vai logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer - disse a Sra. Weasley empurrando Gina - vai levar essa cesta praquela velha da minha sogra.  
  
- Tá, calma to indo....  
  
Chapeuzinho Vermelho, ou Gina, foi saltitando alegremente pelo caminho do bosque, cantando.  
  
- A se de re, há re re blá blá blá blá....  
  
POFT! Um coco caiu na cabeça dela vindo não se sabe de onde.  
  
- Ai!! - gritou Gina - que que foi isso?  
  
- Trata de cantar uma música decente, por favor! - disse a Voz vinda do Além  
  
- Desculpa... - Gina se ajeitou e continuou saltitando - Ops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in my game.. oh baby baby  
  
POFT! Outro coco, dessa vez mais pesado caiu na cabeça dela.  
  
- Ai, porr*!! - gritou Gina - tá me achando com cara de Cho, por acaso?  
  
- Já disse, uma música decente!!  
  
- Tá.. - Gina voltou a saltitar - O que é imortaaaaal não morre no final e se distante é assim....  
  
SUPER POFT!  
  
- Ai, você num aprende, vamos voltar a forma original...  
  
- Vamos passear no bosque, enquanto o seu lobo não vem, hein... - Gina continuou saltitando e cantando alegremente com uns 3 galos na cabeça.  
  
Gina já havia saltitado muito, e resolveu parar para comer alguma coisa.  
  
- Eu quero um Mclanche Feliz especial, e...  
  
- Ei, que isso??? - falou a Voz da autora  
  
- Ué, eu detesto pickles, desculpe se... - tentou se explicar Gina  
  
- Não, que um Mcdonald's está fazendo no meio do bosque?  
  
- Ah, querida, é a globalização!!  
  
- Sinto muito, mas nessa fic não vai te nada disso não, trata de se contentar com a cestinha de besteira q sua mãe preparou. - a linda autora estalou os dedos e o Mcdonald's, o Bob's, o Habbib's e todos os estabelecimentos com 's sumiram da floresta.  
  
- Ah, não... - Gina se lamentou, mas como estava com muita fome se sentou numa clareira e abriu a cesta. Ela tirou uma garrafa com um líquido transparente. - Olha só, só tem essa garrafa de soro aqui e... - ela cheirou o garrafa - que cheiro forte - ela bebeu um pouco - Irra, isso aqui é vodka!  
  
Gina bebeu toda a garrafa e o resto das garrafas repletas de bebidas da cesta, ela ficou bastante tempo ali, então vamos pular para nosso próximo personagem. 


	3. 3 Quando Cachinhos de Ouro entrou na his...

3- Quando Cachinhos de Ouro entrou na história de vestido rosa  
  
Cachinhos de Ouro era uma linda garotinha também amada por todos no Bosque da Floresta Proibida. Ela morava numa pequena mansão na orla da floresta com seus pais. Ela tinha lindos cabelos cacheados loiros, por isso todos a chamavam de Cachinhos de Ouro.  
  
- MAS QUE DIABO É ISSO????? - gritava Cachinhos de Ouro olhando para cima - QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ME COLOCAR COM ESSE VESTIDO ROSA?? MEU NOME É DRACO MALFOY E EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!!!!!!  
  
- HUAUHAHUHUAHUAHUAHAHAHUAHUHUAHUAHA - ria a voz da autora - Você fica linda com esse vestido, Draco...  
  
- Pô, sacanagem!! - disse Draco - Porque eu tenho que ser a Cachinhos de Ouro ??  
  
- Desculpa, mas você era o único loiro da história!  
  
- Poxa, eu pensei que você gostasse de mim!  
  
- Não se preocupe, querido, eu ainda te amo!  
  
- Grande coisa.  
  
- QUE??  
  
- Quero dizer, ooh, minha vida tem valor de novo!  
  
- Melhor assim, agora vai procurar a casa dos ursos!  
  
- Ai, fazer o que....  
  
Draco Cachinhos de Ouro continuou saltitando pelo Bosque, até que ele se deparou com algo muito estranho: uma casa!  
  
- OH...- disse Draco - uma casa.. por alguma razão que eu não sei qual é isso é muito estranho!  
  
- Você nunca viu essa casa antes, por isso é estranho! - disse a linda autora  
  
- Ah, grande coisa! - disse Draco desdenhoso - mas deixa eu entrar porque eu sou muito curioso!  
  
- Isso aí, vi que você decorou suas falas!  
  
Draco Cachinhos de Ouro saltitou até a entrada da casa, e bateu na porta. Ninguém respondeu, mas como Draco é um menino muito curioso, ele puxou a varinha e disse.  
  
- Alorromora - a porta se abriu como que num passe de mágica.  
  
- Foi num passe de mágica - disse Draco. Ele entrou na casa que era muito bonitinha por dentro, toda decorada com móveis, já que era uma casa, mas o que chamou a atenção de Draco foi uma mesa no meio da sala. Nela havia um panelão de sopão Maggi, e três pratos, um médio, um grande e um maior ainda.  
  
- Eu que não vou experimentar essa coisa de pobre aí.. - falou Draco olhando para o sopão  
  
- Ah, vai sim, senta aí e come!  
  
Draco se sentou em frente ao prato maior ainda e experimentou a sopa. Estava gostosa, e ele comeu todo o prato. De repente ele ouviu um barulho e viu que a porta estava se abrindo.  
  
- Ei, e a parte das cadeiras e das camas?? - disse Draco apavorado  
  
- Ah, corte de despesas.. - disse a voz do além  
  
A porta se abriu e três ursos entraram, uma mamãe ursa, magra e com cara de cavalo, um papai urso grande e sem pescoço, e um filhinho urso, que era gordo e mais parecia um porco.  
  
- Ah, são os trouxas... - falou Draco aliviado - e eu com medo deles...  
  
O filho urso Duda se dirigiu a mesa e viu que seu prato estava sem sopa.  
  
- Mamãe, alguém tomou minha sopa toda!!! - gritou ele - Buéééeéééééééééeéé!!!!!  
  
Draco e todos tamparam os ouvidos com o choro escandaloso da criança.  
  
- Ah, cala a boca!!!! - gritou Draco  
  
- Oh, querido...- A mamãe ursa Petúnia foi até o filho - calma, tem mais...  
  
- Foi ele!!!!! - gritou Duda apontando para Draco  
  
- Foi você? - perguntou o papai urso tio Válter. Draco nem teve tempo de responder, pois o urso o pegou pelos cabelos e foi até a porta  
  
- Ei, espera!! - berrava Draco - essa num é a história!  
  
Tio Válter chutou Draco com força.  
  
- Adeus mamãe! - disse ele antes de sair voando longe. (Um galeão para quem lembrar de onde eu tirei isso!) 


	4. 4 Quando todo mundo saltita alegremente ...

4- Quando todo mundo saltita alegremente pelo Bosque  
  
Chapeuzinho Vermelho Gina já quase não conseguia mais saltitar. Já havia tomado todas as garrafas que encontrou na cestinha da vovó, e a essa hora já estava mais do que bêbada.  
  
- Segura o tchan, amarra o tchan, segura o tchan tchan tchan tchan tchan ! - cantava ela enquanto levava cocadas na cabeça.  
  
De repente ela ouviu alguma coisa se aproximando de cima.  
  
- Que isso?? - perguntou ela olhando para baixo.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh - gritava Cachinhos de Ouro Draco enquanto voava em direção a Gina  
  
HIPER POFT!  
  
- Ai, dessa vez você exagerou! - disse Gina caída no chão com um Draco nas costas  
  
- Droga, aquele urso trouxa idiota acabou com meu babyliss! - reclamou Draco se levantando. Gina também ficou de pé, cambaleando mas em pé, e olhou direito para Draco  
  
- Quantos Malfoys de vestido tem aqui? - perguntou ela arrastando a voz  
  
- Ei quem fala arrastado aqui sou eu! - disse Draco - Weasley?  
  
- Não! Meu nome é Chapeuzinho Vermelho e eu... - ela caiu no colo de Draco que a segurou com dificuldade  
  
- Nossa ela tá bêbada mesmo - disse Draco. Ele puxou a varinha e fez um feitiço para tirar ela do porre que não vou especificar, já não existe.  
  
- Anh???? - Gina se levantou e olhou bem para Draco. Depois de um tempo caiu na gargalhada - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
- Ai droga, devia ter deixado ela bêbada.. - murmurou Draco  
  
- Desculpa, Malfoy - disse Gina contendo o riso - eu entendo, mas é que eu tenho um vestido igual a esse!  
  
- Ah, só faltava essa... - Draco rolou os olhos - olha, vamos continuar essa fic de uma vez, quem sabe ela não acaba logo? - eles ouviram uma risada maligna vinda do além - que que você tem que fazer?  
  
- Eu... tenho que ir na casa da vovó! - disse Gina  
  
- É? Que brega!  
  
- Ai, qual o problema, Barbie?  
  
Os dois continuaram a saltitar, em direção a casa da vovó, Draco de cara emburrada, Gina se contendo para não rir, até que eles encontraram alguém que vinha saltitando pelo caminho. Um garoto de cabelos pretos, óculos, olhos verdes ( nossa, quem será? ) segurando uma vaca de cabelos pretos e feições chinesas amarrada por uma corda.  
  
- Alô ! - disse João Harry  
  
- Oi... Harry? - perguntou Gina  
  
- É...- falou ele - Alguém quer comprar minha vaquinha?  
  
- Cara, você vai ter problemas para vender isso, ninguém vai querer comprar uma porcaria dessa! - falou Draco olhando para a vaca  
  
- Ah, o nome dela é Cho Chang, ela é tão boazinha.. - mentiu Harry. Ele olhou para Draco e também teve um acesso de risos. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
- MUMUMUMUMUUMUMUMUMU - até a vaca burra riu. Draco rolou os olhos.  
  
- Já vi que vou ter que agüentar isso até o final, né? - perguntou ele para cima  
  
- Sinto muito... - falou a autora  
  
- Então, aonde vocês tão indo? - perguntou Harry depois de algumas horas já se controlando e parando de rir  
  
- Casa da vovó - responderam Gina e Draco  
  
- Eu vou com vocês, quem sabe ela não quer comprar a minha vaca?  
  
- Duvido, ela é velha mas num é burra, nem surda. - disse Gina 


	5. 5 A terrível e horripilante bruxa má e s...

5- A terrível, horripilante e malvada Bruxa Má e seu fiel escudeiro, o Espelhinho de Bolso Puxa-Saco Tabajara  
  
Era um dia normal no QG da Bruxa Má. Ela havia acabado de fazer as unhas e agora se dirigia a seu quarto especial onde sempre fazia sua consulta a seu fiel espelho.  
  
- RABICHO!!!! Acorda!! - Lord Voldie tirou seu espelhinho de bolso e batia nele para ver se a criatura acordava.  
  
- O que, milord?? - respondeu Rabicho do espelho - Estou aqui, mestre!  
  
- Ótimo, eu já estava entediado! Vamos lá me diga: Espelho espelho meu, existe alguém mais belo do que eu?  
  
- Não, senhor! Não! - falou o puxa-saco oficial de Voldie  
  
- E diga também.. Espelho espelho meu, existe alguém mais inteligente do que eu?  
  
- Não, não senhor!!!  
  
- E Espelho espelho meu, existe alguém mais poderoso do que eu?  
  
- Não, não!  
  
- Espelho espelho meu, existe alguém mais fashion do que eu?  
  
- Não não!!  
  
- E espelho espelho.. que que é isso???  
  
O nariz do rosto de Rabicho dentro do espelho começou a crescer, crescer... Ele ficou tão grande que passou da janela, matando alguns pássaros que passavam por lá..  
  
- Rabicho! Você tá mentindo para mim???  
  
- Não! - o nariz dele cresceu mais um metro  
  
- GRRRR!!!! - Voldie se irritou e ameaçou jogar o espelho pela janela  
  
- Calma, mestre, não se esqueça que quebrar espelho dá 7 anos de azar!  
  
- Tá certo, calma, Voldemort, fique calmo.. - falou Voldie para si mesmo. Ele se virou e gritou para o espelhinho - RABICHOO!!! Me arranje alguém para destruir!  
  
- Que tal o Potter, meu mestre?  
  
- Não, aquele sempre acaba com minha festa! Outro qualquer!  
  
- Anh.. deixa eu ver.. Ah! Que tal uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que você?  
  
- O que????  
  
- Quer dizer, a única pessoa que é somente um pouquinho mais inteligente que você! - o nariz de Rabicho cresceu três metros.  
  
- Tá, serve! Fala aí! - Voldie sacudiu a varinha e o nariz de Rabicho voltou ao normal.  
  
A imagem de Rabicho se dissolveu do espelho e uma outra paisagem apareceu. Uma pequena casinha no meio do bosque, parecia habitada por anões de tão pequena. Do lado de fora uma garota de cabelos pretos cheios, pele branca como a neve gritava para sete criaturinhas de um palanque.  
  
- O que os bruxos fazem com vocês é escravidão!!! Isso já acabou a muito tempo!! Vocês devem exigir salários!!! Vocês devem lutar pela F.A.L.E.!!! - falava a garota usando um megafone. Os sete elfos domésticos que a ouviam pareciam extremamente entediados, exceto por um que pulava animadamente  
  
A imagem se dissolveu de novo e o rosto de Rabicho apareceu.  
  
- Então, mestre? - perguntou ele  
  
- Hum... tudo bem..! - falou Voldie mais calmo. - Como vou destruir essa daí??  
  
- Oh, mestre, tenho certeza que o senhor vai pensar em algo brilhante!! - disse Rabicho  
  
- Ah, eu sei... Deixe me ver...- falou ele mordendo uma maçã - O que eu posso fazer??  
  
- Ah, mestre... Tome aqui - Rabicho entregou um livro para seu mestre  
  
- O que é isso? - perguntou ele folheando o grande livro vermelho entitulado "O livro de ouro de histórias infantis"  
  
- Para te ajudar a bolar um plano...  
  
- AAAAAh!!! Já sei!! - gritou Voldie - Vamos jogar uma casa em cima dela!!  
  
- Ai, meu Deus.. - gemeu Rabicho - Não, isso é para se destruir bruxas más.. Olha aqui, vamos dar uma maçã envenenada para ela!  
  
- Ahh... ótima idéia, Rabicho! Eu sou mesmo um gênio! - falou Voldie - Ih, mas agora eu comi a maçã..  
  
- Ah meu Deus... 


	6. 6 Enquanto isso, do outro lado do bosque

6- Enquanto isso, do outro lado Bosque...  
  
Duas horas depois de falatório, Branca de neve havia parado de falar e voltava para casa. Os sete elfos já haviam saído para trabalhar na mina e ela agora fazia o trabalho doméstico da casa. Afinal era esse o contrato de aluguel para ela ficar ali.  
  
- Sete elfos domésticos na casa e eu que tenho que lavar a louça - dizia Hermione Branca de neve enquanto lavava os pratos - tô começando a achar que esse negócio de F.A.L.E. não é uma idéia tão...  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
- Que isso? - falou ela assustada  
  
- É a campainha - disse uma Voz do Além  
  
- Quem disse isso???  
  
- Ah, Mione, você não é tão burra assim, eu sou a autora, Senhora de Tudo da Fic. Senhora não, eu ainda sou muito nova. Senhorita. - completou a Voz  
  
- Ah, bom... mas eu pelo menos sou inteligente para saber que nós estamos num BOSQUE e aqui NÃO tem campainha.  
  
- Ah, num enche e vai atender!  
  
Hermione secou as mãos e foi até a porta. Abriu e lá fora estava alguém... no mínimo estranho. Uma velha, ou pelo menos parecia, branca como a neve...  
  
- ei, esse é meu! - reclamou Branca Hermione  
  
Tá legal, era uma velha, branca feito uma folha de papel Chamequinho, com olhos vermelhos, inutilmente disfarçados por uma lente púrpura...  
  
- Ei, eu paguei caro por elas!! - disse Voldie - eu queria ficar igual a Liz Taylor!  
  
Oook, Voldie, com olhos roxinhos e lindos, e um cabelo (leia-se peruca) branco e uma túnica preta e um chale de tricô verde claro por cima, segurando uma cesta com duas jacas dentro.  
  
- Bom dia, minha querida!! - disse a velha, com uma falsa voz falsamente feita para enganar a ingênua, inocente e indefesa Mione de neve  
  
- Tá legal... Como se eu não soubesse que esse aí é o Voldie. - falou Mione  
  
- PPPPPPPSSSSSIIIIIIUUUUU!!! -berrou Voldie, e também a autora da fic. - entra na onda, você num leu seu contrato antes da fic??  
  
- Ah, tá bom... - Hermione de Neve se endireitou - Oh, bondosa senhora, em que posso ajudá-la?  
  
- Oh, minha querida! - Voldie continuou com sua voz falsa terrível - Eu sou uma inocente velhinha, que, sem nenhum interesse ou má intenção, estava passando e resolvi bater na sua casa que fica isolada no meio da floresta por onde ninguém passa, e te oferecer um pedaço de jaca!  
  
- Ah, a senhora é mesmo muito gentil!!! - exclamou Mione que nunca esteve tão burra como nessa humilde fic. Hermione estendeu a mão para apanhar a jaca, quando hesitou - Mas... minha mãe sempre me disse para não aceitar nada de estranhos...  
  
- Minha querida, por acaso eu estou oferecendo bala em escola de criança? - falou Voldie - Eu sou apenas uma velhinha boa que por nenhum motivo aparente está te oferecendo jaca de graça no meio de um bosque deserto!  
  
- Ah, então tudo bem!! - disse Mione aceitando a jaca. Ela pegou um pedaço de jaca nas mãos, e começou a levá-lo até sua boca.  
  
[câmera lenta] Hermione inclinava a mão com a jaca até sua boca... Os animaizinhos felizes do bosque todos se encolhiam à medida que a jaca se aproximava... Voldie-Velha-Bruxa-má ria cinicamente cada vez mais forte até que... [/câmera lenta]  
  
- Ei, você lavou isso??? - perguntou Hermione  
  
- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh.......... - todos exclamaram. Voldie, a autora e até os animaizinhos felizes do bosque.  
  
- Claro que eu lavei, querida. - falou Voldie impaciente. Ele tinha hora marcada na depiladora em meia hora - Pode comer!  
  
- Tá legal - falou Mione  
  
[câmera lenta] Hermione inclinava a mão com a jaca até sua boca... Os animaizinhos felizes do bosque todos se encolhiam à medida que a jaca se aproximava... Voldie-Velha-Bruxa-má ria cinicamente cada vez mais forte até que...vocês descobriram que nós copiamos e colamos e... [/câmera lenta]  
  
NHOC!  
  
Hermione de Neve mordeu a jaca. (isso parece uma gíria, não?) No mesmo momento a garota fechou o solhos e caiu no chão desacordada fazendo um barulho estrondoso (Sabe, como é, Natal, Ano-novo, a tendencia é engordar um pouco...). Todos os animaizinhos felizes do bosque pularam, entraram em pânico e saíram correndo (menos um esquilo, que estava embaixo de Mione na hora que ela caiu). Voldie olhou para a menina estendida no chão morta (morta??? Ah, sabem como é, "morta"), e riu sadicamente.  
  
- HUAHUAHAUUHAUAHHUAHUAHUAUHAUAHAHUHUA!!!! Agora ela está morta!!! - ele berrava para ninguém. - Ninguém?? Ah, qualé, não tem ninguém aqui para admirara meu grande feito?  
  
- Ah, não!! Senhora de Neve, Hermione Branca de Neve está morta! Voldie mau, Voldie mau!! - gritava uma vozinha histérica. Voldie olhou para baixo e viu 7 elfos domésticos desesperados.  
  
- Ah, agora sim! - Voldie disse - olhem bem para mim! Eu matei a Menina de Neve! Aahh, eu sou demais!!!  
  
Os elfos ficaram olhando para ele sem expressão. Voldie se encheu de tudo e se revoltou.  
  
- Ah, droga, ninguém mais dá valor ao trabalho de um vilão aqui!! RABICHO!!!! - Voldie soltou um chumaço de fumaça e desapareceu nela. (viu, nós temos efeitos especiais!)  
  
Os elfos se dirigiram até Mione e olharam para ela. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, babando um pouco e roncando alto.  
  
- Aaah, não, ele matou a menina!!!! - gritou esganiçado Dobby  
  
- E agora, o que vamos fazer da nossa vida? - perguntou Winky  
  
- E o que vai ser da F.A.L.E. ??? - perguntou um elfo figurante  
  
Todos pararam e se entreolharam.  
  
- Vocês sabem o que isso significa?- perguntou um elfo qualquer  
  
- Que a gente vai ter que voltar a comer bolinhos da Hagrid's Ltda.?  
  
- Não!! Bem, isso também, mas, nós não precisamos mais fazer greves!  
  
- ÉÉ!! Nem passeatas!  
  
- Ou cinturões humanos no Iraque!  
  
- Nós podemos voltar a fazer o que sempre gostamos de fazer!  
  
- Sermos tratados como lixo por bruxos malas-sem-alças que nos odeiam!  
  
- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - comemoraram todos os elfos, enquanto Hermione continuava dormindo no chão. Em algum lugar do bosque, um esquilo chamado Tico procurava seu amigo desesperadamente. 


	7. 7 Voltando à saltitação inicial

7 - Voltando a saltitação inicial...  
  
Gina, Draco, Harry e a Vaca continuavam saltitando pelo caminho do bosque. Eles estavam andando para a casa da vovó, onde Gina deveria deixar a cesta que agora se encontrava desfalcada.  
  
- Tá.. com licença.. - falou Harry de mansinho olhando para cima - a pergunta não quer calar.. PORQUE A GENTE NÃO PODE ANDAR NORMALMENTE AO INVÉS DE SALTITAR CARAMBA????  
  
- Tava demorando mesmo... - falou a Voz do Além - isso aqui é uma história feliz.. vocês tem que parecer felizes, e saltitar é meigo! Vocês nunca assistiram nenhum filme da Disney?  
  
- Não, nós somos bruxos, ô inteligência! - falou Draco, que deu uma saltitada ligeiramente maior e bateu a cabeça numa árvore - Ai! Droga, qual é a..  
  
- Calem a boca gente! - falou Gina - olhem, tem uma choupana adiante.  
  
- O que? - perguntaram Harry e Draco  
  
- Uma casa ali na frente - falou Gina rolando os olhos  
  
- Aahh... eu sabia - disse Harry. A Vaca Chang riu e acabou tropeçando e caindo de focinho numa pedra pontuda.  
  
- Será que é a casa da vovó? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Não! - falou a Voz do além - Vocês tão reclamando demais, então só vão achar a casa dela no final!  
  
- Ah... olha só, você ainda machucou minha vaquinha! Não que eu me importe, mas agora vai ser mais difícil vendê-la! - disse Harry  
  
- Turma, vamos lá espiar a casinha logo! - disse Draco. Todos olharam para ele quase rindo e ele tapou a boca com as mãos - de onde isso saiu?  
  
- Ainda tô brava com você, Draco! - disse a Voz do Além  
  
Eles saltitaram até a casa, que realmente não era a casa da vovó. Não que eles percebessem, afinal toda casa no bosque era igual. Mas do lado de fora da casa, que era pequena, como uma casa de bonecas, estavam sete elfos domésticos em volta de um caixão de vidro, com alguém deitado dentro. Uma garota que parecia morta, e talvez fosse por isso que os elfos em volta estavam tão abalados.  
  
- WHO LET THE DOGS OUT... WHO WHO WHO... WHO LET THE DOGS OUT... - cantava um elfo acompanhando a música que tocava. Os sete pulavam e dançavam sem parar, e já pareciam até meio bêbados.  
  
- Ih... É um funeral.. será que a gente volta outra hora? - falou Gina  
  
- Porque? Você acha que essa é uma hora muito triste para eles? - respondeu Draco sarcasticamente  
  
- Ei... - Harry se aproximou deles - Alguém quer comprar minha vaquinha?  
  
Os elfos apenas olharam para a Vaca Chang e riram. Talvez fosse o fato deles estarem meio altos, ou o fato da Vaca ser mesmo desprezível e horrorosa. - Droga! - falou Harry - também, com a propaganda que você faz fica ainda mais fácil eu vender!  
  
Os três se aproximaram da festa. Os elfos gritavam coisas como "Viva o trabalho escravo", "Morte a FALE" e "Quero minha fronha!". Alguns já haviam começado a espancar a própria cabeça. Harry, Draco e Gina chegaram perto do caixão e viram quem estava dentro.  
  
- Ih.. é a Granger! - falou Draco olhando para a adormecida garota dentro do caixão.  
  
- Ah Meu Deus, mataram a Hermione! - falou Gina  
  
- Desgraçados! - disse Harry.  
  
- Frase manjada, hein? - perguntou Gina olhando para cima  
  
- Fic de comédia não é fic de comédia sem ela! - falou a Voz do Além  
  
- E agora, nós temos que salvá-la! - perguntou Harry  
  
- Sabe, Potter, esse seu espírito encarnado de super herói é bastante chato ás vezes! - disse Draco  
  
- Ah, e esse seu espírito encarnado do Snape também é um pé no saco, Malfoy - retrucou Harry. Gina do lado dos dois revirou os olhos e resolveu pegar uma cerveja.  
  
- Dá para vocês calarem a boca? - falou a Vaca Chang. Sim, ela fala, só estava quieta até agora por que demora muito para pensar em algo útil para falar.  
  
- Cala a boca, reencarnação da Bitchney Spears! - disse Draco  
  
- Ei, você ouviu isso? - falou Harry - Ela fala!!! Eu tenho uma vaca falante! - ele se virou para os elfos - Ei gente, alguém quer comprar uma vaca falante?  
  
Os elfos começaram a rir e voltaram a beber e dançar.  
  
- Droga - disse Harry  
  
- Ai, por favor vocês dois... - interrompeu Gina impaciente - dá para gente salvar a Hermione de uma vez?  
  
- Tá bem... - disse Harry - como?  
  
- Sei lá, você é o Super-Homem aqui! - falou Draco  
  
- Hum... - pensou Harry. Nada saiu. Os três começaram a pensar.  
  
- Ai Meu Deus, vocês não vão descobrir nunca desse jeito! - falou a Voz do Além depois de um tempo - Tomem! - um exemplar de "O livro de ouro de histórias infantis" caiu na cabeça da Vaca Chang.  
  
- MUU! - gritou ela de dor  
  
- Desculpa, não perdi a chance - falou a Voz do Além. Gina pegou o livro e começou a ler.  
  
- Ah, descobri! - ela disse mostrando uma página - pelo que eu vi nisso em 90% das histórias felizes um beijo de amor do amor verdadeiro que a princesa ama salva a vida dela quando ela está "morta".  
  
- E..? - perguntaram Harry e Draco  
  
- Um de vocês beije a Mione! - disse Gina  
  
- Quê? - falou Draco - eu não sou o amor verdadeiro dela!  
  
- Nem eu!  
  
- Ah, pelo menos tentem, num custa nada!  
  
- Custa sim! - falou Draco - eu não quero beijar a sangue-ruim!  
  
- Nem eu! - disse Harry - quer dizer, eu não quero beijar a Hermione, ela é só minha amiga e...  
  
- Ai, vocês dois, hein... - disse Gina - então o que a gente faz?  
  
- Vamos esperar o verdadeiro amor dela aparecer  
  
- E quem é? - perguntou Draco  
  
- E você não sabe... Tô estranhando a autora ainda não ter colocado os dois juntos ainda... 


	8. 8 Quando aparece

8 - Quando aparece o salvador, o herói, a alegria das princesas de todos os reinos, o sonho de consumo de toda mocinha de conto de fada que é maltratada pela família, o gary stue das histórias infantis, o incrível, o espetacular, e por incrível que pareça sempre sem nome, o... PRINCIPE ENCANTADO!  
  
.....  
  
- Cadê ele? - perguntaram os três  
  
- Ele não apareceu? - perguntou a Voz do Além  
  
- Não...  
  
- RONYYYYYYYY!!!!! - gritou a Voz - CADÊ VOCÊ CARAMBA!!!  
  
- Ah... ela estragou a surpresa de quem era o príncipe... - resmungou Draco  
  
- Foi uma grande novidade, não? - falou Gina  
  
Um grande cavalo branco, limpo e lustrado, parecendo um unicórnio de tão brilhante, com selas douradas e vermelhas, e um homem ruivo montado nele, com roupas de veludo também douradas e vermelhas, e uma espada amarrada no cinto, aterrissou fortemente no chão, quase caindo em cima da Vaca Chang.  
  
- Droga, por pouco - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Rony! Até que enfim, onde você estava? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Bem... - disse Rony olhando para baixo, ele estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado.  
  
- Esse aí tava se "divertindo" lá na história da Cinderela! - falou a Voz  
  
- Mentira! Eu só tava ajudando aquela dona a achar o sapato dela! - falou Rony se defendendo  
  
- Tá bem... - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Mas deixe isso para lá! - disse Rony se endireitando - Eu vou salvar a princesa agora!  
  
- Legal, ela tá ali no caixão - disse Harry  
  
- Caixão?? - Rony fez um movimento brusco que assustou o cavalo, que acabou empinando. Como Rony não tem lá muita experiência no cavalo ele...  
  
POFT!  
  
- Ai, merda! - xingou Rony quando caiu em cima da Vaca Chang. Ele se levantou de novo e disse - Caixão? Ela morreu?  
  
- Tecnicamente sim, ela mordeu uma maçã envenenada de uma bruxa má e morreu engasgada, ou por causa do veneno da maçã mesmo. Mas como isso é um conto de fadas, se você der um beijo nela ela vai ressuscitar!- disse Gina. Todos olharam para ela e ela mostrou o exemplar de "O livro de ouro de histórias infantis".  
  
- Então eu vou ter que beijar um cadáver? - falou Rony enquanto eles foram até o caixão.  
  
- Yep! - disse Draco - mas é o cadáver do seu amor verdadeiro.  
  
- Vai fundo - disse Harry dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.  
  
[câmera lenta][música romântica] Rony levantou o vidro que fechava o caixão de Hermione de Neve, e depois o véu que também a cobria. Se ela não tivesse morrido pela maçã provavelmente havia morrido por asfixia. Rony admirou a beleza da bonita Hermione, deitada ali com os olhos fechados e a expressão até calma para quem acabara de ser assassinada e passado horas dentro de um caixão lacrado. Ele respirou fundo e se inclinou para ela. Fechou os olhos e fez biquinho, se aproximando.. até que... Não, eu não vou interromper... eles se beijaram. [/câmera lenta][/música romântica]  
  
Ou melhor, Rony beijou Hermione já que ela estava inconsciente. Mas um segundo depois ela retribuiu ao beijo com o mesmo carinho e amor com que Rony a beijou, e eles se beijaram com tanto amor e carinho que provou que eles realmente se amavam, e tinham carinho um pelo outro.  
  
- Oooohhh.... - exclamaram Harry, Draco e Gina.  
  
Rony e Hermione se separaram e se olharam com amor (e carinho) sorrindo. Então Hermione bateu no braço de Rony e disse:  
  
- Onde diabos você estava? Eu tô a horas fingindo que to morta e você não aparece!  
  
- Eu... eu.. - Rony gaguejou - não interessa onde eu estava! O que interessa é que eu estou aqui agora com você..  
  
- "Frases bregas.. mas infalíveis na hora da conquista.." - murmurou Draco olhando para o lado  
  
Hermione se levantou ainda olhando feio para Rony. Ela olhou em volta e viu os elfos festejando e agora já quase caindo de tanto beber.  
  
- Eu não acredito! - ela disse para eles que a viram e se assustaram - Eu tava morta ali e vocês aqui fazendo festa??  
  
Nenhum elfo ousou responder, e todos resmungaram qualquer coisa.  
  
- Ah, bem feito para vocês. Eu vou morar num castelo rico com meu príncipe e vocês continuem aqui no meio do bosque! - ela disse para os elfos que ficaram mais assustados ainda. Na verdade, eles estavam bêbados para caramba, então nenhum entendeu nada.  
  
- Pronto, já salvamos a Hermione, agora já podemos ir procurar a casa da vovó? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Para que você quer ir tanto nessa casa da vovó, hein? - perguntou Draco  
  
- Porque é meu papel na história, quem sabe se eu resolver ele logo eu não posso sair de uma vez dessa fic? - respondeu ela. Mais uma risada maligna vinda do Além.  
  
- 'Bora para casa da vovó! - disse Harry - vai ver ela resolve comprar minha vaquinha!  
  
- Você não desiste, né? - disse Draco  
  
- Gente, para onde vocês vão? - perguntou Rony que estava meio ocupado se amassando com Hermione no caixão  
  
- Acabei de dizer, na casa da vovó! Vocês vão? - falou Gina  
  
- Bem... hum... num sei...  
  
- É que... vocês sabem né...  
  
- Vocês vão SIM! - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Ahh..... porque? - perguntou Hermione olhando para cima  
  
- Porque eu quero! - disse a Voz - E porque já tá enjoando só esses três saltitando por aí.  
  
- Qual o problema com a gente? - perguntou Draco  
  
- Nenhum, querido, mas é bom variar...- falou a Voz  
  
- 'Bora, pessoal! - disse Harry se virando e começando a saltitar na direção que por alguma razão era a da casa da vovó. 


	9. 9 Enquanto isso na casa da vovó

9 - Enquanto isso... na casa da vovó (ela existe sim!!)  
  
A vovó estava tranqüilamente desligando seu último cd do Roberto Carlos, que ela terminara de ouvir pela 189 vez hoje, e agora resolvera ler a edição do Profeta Diário edição Especial do Bosque que acabara de chegar. Sim, olhem como a vovó é culta!  
  
- Hum... vamos ver o que diz aqui... - falava Alvo Dumbledore sentado na cadeira de balanço olhando o jornal - hum.. Elfos saem de greve...Preço da lenha aumenta... descoberto paradeiro das crianças João e Maria, seqüestradas semana passada... protesto contra guerra reuni mais de mil animaizinhos felizes... Branca de Neve, assassinada por Bruxa má é ressuscitada... vovó é comida por Lobo Mau... peraí!  
  
Porém nesse momento a campainha tocou, e Alvovó se levantou assustada e olhou para a porta encarando-a.  
  
- Quem está aí? - perguntou Dumble  
  
- Censo do bosque!- falou uma voz emburrada do outro lado - eu não sou o lobo mau!  
  
- Hum... - a vovó pensou um pouco e falou olhando para cima - como você ousa transformar um bruxo super poderoso como eu em uma vovó burra que vai abrir a porta agora, hein?  
  
- Como todo respeito, Dumble, isso é um conto de fadas, todos são inocentes, ingênuos e burros também...  
  
- Ah, tá... - falou ele enquanto se levantava e abria a porta. Do lado de fora estava um homem, alto, com uma roupa preta e um colete amarelo e uma prancheta na mão, nariz ligeiramente grande e cabelos sebosos.  
  
- Bom dia senhora - falou Snape entre os dentes - posso entrar?  
  
- Oh, claro senhor! - disse Dumble fechando a porta depois que ele entrou  
  
- Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas para a senhora - falou ele ainda entre os dentes e sem expressão  
  
- Claro! - Dumble se sentou no sofá e ofereceu um lugar para Snape  
  
- Não obrigada. - falou Snape nervoso  
  
- Ô, vamos parar com a má vontade aí embaixo! - falou a Voz do Além - Snape, por favor, interaja na história!!  
  
- Grrrrr... - Snape-lobo-mau não parecia muito feliz - porque eu tive que fazer esse papel idiota, hein? E aquele Lupin, ele é um lobo de verdade!!  
  
- Ah, mas ele é muito legal para fazer esse papel ! - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Puxa, obrigado - disse Snape  
  
- Vocês dois, dá para voltar para fic logo? Quanto mais tempo eu ficar aqui mais filme eu queimo! - disse Dumble  
  
- Ah, tá bem... com licença professor, mas eu preciso te comer. - disse Snape  
  
- À vontade, Snape - disse Dumble enquanto Snape-lobo-mau se aproximava dele e... tá ele comeu a vovó.  
  
[espaço para vocês botarem suas mentes poluídas para funcionar e pensarem besteira] 


	10. 10 O capítulo inútil

10 - Agora, um capítulo completamente inútil, feito só para enrolar a história, e matar todos os personagens ou simplesmente pessoas que por alguma razão passavam por ali e nós odiamos.  
  
- Nãããão... Minha vaquinha!!! - gritou Harry quando uma pedra, grande, de uns 3000 kg caiu do céu, em cima da Vaca Chang.  
  
- Eba, mataram a Cho - disse Gina  
  
- Beleza! - disse Hermione  
  
- Porque você matou a minha vaquinha? - perguntou Harry olhando para cima - agora, como eu vou vender ela e ganhar dinheiro para salvar minha família pobre?  
  
- Harry, você não tem família. - disse Rony  
  
- - disse Harry  
  
- Tá, Harry, toma seus grãos de feijão - disse a Voz do Além e um saco de feijão São Francisco de 1kg caiu na cabeça de Harry  
  
- Ai!! - gritou Harry quando o saco caiu na sua cabeça - ei, esses são meus feijões mágicos?  
  
- Não, são feijões de verdade, eu acabei de inscrever vocês no programa Fome Zero. - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- - disse Harry  
  
- Tá, vamos continuar saltitando, sim? - disse Gina antes que duas meninas gêmeas aparecerem na sua frente do nada.  
  
- Ah!! - Gina se assustou ao ver as duas garotas iguais, com vestidos azuis, a encarando - Quem são vocês?  
  
- Nossos nomes são Padma e Parvati Patinhas - disseram as duas  
  
- Ah, são vocês! - disse Harry  
  
- A gente tá indo para o baile do castelo real, e nos perdemos da nossa mãe - disse Padma  
  
- Ah, eu sei quem vocês são... - disse Rony olhando para elas - vocês são aquelas duas irmãs malas da Cindy!  
  
- Cindy? - perguntou Draco  
  
- A Cinderela, quer dizer... - falou ele sem graça  
  
- E de onde você conhece essa daí? Que intimidade é essa?? - perguntou Hermione olhando nervosa para Rony  
  
- Bem.. é que...  
  
- Ah, aí estão vocês! - disse uma outra garota, mais velha, loira e parecendo uma Veela.  
  
- Fleur? - perguntou Gina - desde quando ela é mãe das Patinhas?  
  
- Desde agora, que eu quero matar todas de uma vez para economizar tempo. - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Matar? - perguntaram as gêmeas antes que outra pedra, essa de 7000kg caísse em cima das três.  
  
- Você pretende fazer chover pedra a fic toda, é? - perguntou Draco  
  
- Não... da próxima vez eu mudo de tática - disse a Voz  
  
Os cinco continuaram saltitando, pelo caminho do Bosque. Enfim eles chegaram a uma clareira, onde havia apenas uma torre alta no meio. Com certeza não era a casa da vovó.  
  
- Ah, e agora, o que? - falou Gina  
  
- Socorro!!! Socorro!!! - gritavam de cima da torre. Eles se viraram e viram que lá em cima, gritando de uma janelinha, estava uma mulher, de aparentemente uns 20 anos, loira, com tranças longas.  
  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Hermione  
  
- Meu nome é Kate - ela gritava lá de cima - uma bruxa má me colocou aqui em cima, presa para sempre.  
  
- Puxa que criativo - disse Harry - pelo menos uma que não foi posta para dormir.  
  
- Que que você quer que a gente faça? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Vocês podiam ao menos tentar chamar meu príncipe. - disse Kate - ele está no Caribe e não sabe que eu estou aqui.  
  
- Ah, e o que que a gente tem a ver... - começou Draco, mas foi interrompido por um barulho de rajada que vinha do céu. Todos olharam para cima e viram um míssil grande que voava na direção deles.  
  
- Aaaaahhh!!! - gritaram todos enquanto cada um corria para um lado.  
  
- Socorro!! - gritava a mulher na torre, ao perceber que o míssil estava direcionado a ela.  
  
BUUUUUUMMMMM  
  
Todos se viraram e olharam para a torre de Kate, ou melhor, para o lugar onde ela um dia estava, que agora era um monte de destroços e cabelos para todos os lados, embaixo de uma nuvem de poeira que se alastrava pelo local.  
  
- Que diabo foi isso? - perguntou Rony  
  
- Parece que o Bush errou a mira... - dizia Hermione quando foi interrompida por outro barulho, dessa vez mais distante, que todos olharam e viram ser um avião jatinho pintado de verde camuflado escrito "PRESIDÊNCIA DO EUA" que passava e caiu, a uma distância deles, fazendo outra explosão.  
  
- Ah, droga! - falou Gina  
  
- Eu sei... pobre Bush! - falou Draco  
  
- Não... - disse Gina - é que o avião caiu na Terra do Nunca..  
  
- Terra do Nunca?  
  
- É, a Terra do Nunca Mais Quero Ouvir Essa Droga De Música - explicou Gina - lá mora o Mouge, o KLB, o Justin Cabelo de Miojo, e uns grupos brasileiros de um bagulho chamado pagode.  
  
- Ah, então finalmente o Bush serviu para alguma coisa! - disse Hermione  
  
- E você? - perguntou Harry olhando para cima - Não vai parar de jogar coisas na gente?  
  
- Já já - disse a Voz do além com um sorriso maligno. Claro, como era uma voz ninguém viu o sorriso - Tem mais uma pessoa que eu quero matar... aposto que todo mundo vai gostar!  
  
Nesse momento uma mulher, aparentando ser velha, apareceu na frente deles. Por falta de descrição, vamos dizer que ela estava com uma camiseta escrito "TRADUTORA".  
  
- Alô! - disse ela animada - como está vocês?  
  
- Anh? - perguntou Gina, que estava confusa com a repentina aparição da mulher - Quem é você? E porque eu que sempre tenho que perguntar isso?  
  
- Meu nome ser Lia Wyler - disse a mulher - eu que traduzo os seus livro, Arry.  
  
- Ei, peraí... eu sei quem você é! - disse Rony - Você a vaca que colocou esse Y gay no meu nome!  
  
- Ahhh.... - disse Gina - e você que trocou meu nome de Ginny para Gina.. Para que você fez isso???  
  
- Nossa, qual é a tua? - falou Draco - Você é algum tipo de analfabeta?  
  
- Eu, não... - falou Lia encarando os personagens  
  
- Montinho!!! - gritou Harry. Num segundo todos se jogaram em cima da mulher, que assustada e burra demais na teve tempo de sair do lugar, ficando caída embaixo de todos os personagens, mais metade dos animaizinhos da floresta, inclusive uns dois ou três elefantes. Quando todos se levantaram Lia estava deitada no chão sem respirar.  
  
- Ih.. acho que a gente a matou - disse Harry olhando para a mulher massacrada no chão.  
  
- Pois é... - disse Hermione - e agora??  
  
- Agora o que? - disse Draco  
  
- A gente matou uma pessoa!  
  
- E daí? Ela merecia...  
  
- É, tem razão...  
  
- Não se preocupem! - disse uma voz vinda de trás deles  
  
- Isso está no passado agora! - disse outra voz. Eles se viraram e lá estavam duas criaturas, um javali e um suricate.  
  
- Ah, não.. - falou Rony - Fred, Jorge? - eles acenaram afirmativamente  
  
- Só fazendo uma ponta... -disse Fred  
  
- É, repitam com a gente.. Hakuna Matata!  
  
- Ah, meu deus... - disse Gina  
  
- Ah, deixa para lá... - disse Jorge.  
  
- Hakuna Matata, é lindo dizer... Hakuna Matata, sim, vai entender.. O seus problemas...! - os dois saíram cantando e dançando para a mata.  
  
- Nossa, isso foi útil! - disse Draco  
  
- Num reclama... - disse a Voz do Além - minha criatividade tá acabando... Por isso eu vou botar vocês na frente da casa da vovó.  
  
- Ebaa!!! - comemorou Gina - Valeu!  
  
Então, depois de mais alguns passos eles se depararam com a tão esperada, tão amada, tão feliz, casinha da vovó! Ou... um barraco pintado de rosa com florzinhas no jardim. 


	11. 11 Quando eles finalmente chegam na casa...

11 - Quando eles finalmente chegam na casinha da vovó, que por mais esperada que fosse, estava...  
  
- Vazia?? - disse Gina entrando na casa, e olhando a volta - Vóóó!!! Cadê você??  
  
- Esperem um pouco!!! - eles ouviram uma voz vinda do banheiro - já estou indo!  
  
- Vovó? - perguntou Gina, que havia entrado sozinha  
  
- É, sou eu, sim.. er.. - a voz era grossa e difícil de enganar, e dava a impressão de impaciência - quer dizer, sou eu querida... - repetiu Snape mais amavelmente  
  
- Tá bem... - disse Gina. Ela se sentou numa cadeira perto da cama, esperando pela vovó. Um minuto depois ela apareceu. Ou melhor, não parecia muito ela, mas... Snape saiu do banheiro com uma camisola azul-bebê cheia de babadinhos, com uma touca também azul e uma pantufa do piu-piu.  
  
- Mas essa cinta-liga é difícil demais de colocar, droga.. sua vó bem que podia ser mais moderninha... - ele ia resmungando enquanto se deitava na cama.  
  
- O que, vovó? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Nada, minha netinha.... - Snape fazia uma voz fina boazinha - como você está?  
  
- Bem, vovó, minha mãe me mandou vir aqui trazer essa cesta para a senhora... - Gina abriu a ceta, quando viu que estava vazia, só tinha um pacote de Miojo. - er... Bem, ela mandou isso. - disse a garota entregando o pacote.  
  
- Hum... odeio kinojo, mas tudo bem... - disse Snape jogando o pacote pela janela.  
  
- Então, vovó, a senhora melhorou do resfriado?  
  
- Oh, quase minha netinha... essas campanhas de vacinação não são mesmo muito confiáveis....  
  
- Vovó, a senhora está estranha! - disse Gina olhando bem para a avó - que olhos grandes e castanhos a senhora tem... geralmente eles são azuis...  
  
- São para te ver melhor, minha querida... eu coloquei uma lente, olho claro é muito frágil!  
  
- E que mãos grandes a senhora tem...  
  
- Ah, e você não sabe do meu passado cortando cana? Eu já te contei essa história, minha netinha....  
  
- E que nariz grande e de gancho a senhora tem, vovó...  
  
- Grr... é porque eu estava gripada, tá inchado de tanto assoar...  
  
- E que cabelos sebosos a senhora tem!  
  
- GRR.... Sebosos? Eu lavo todo dia com shampoo Dove!! - Snape já estava quase se levantando da cama para atacar Gina  
  
- E... e.. que.. boca grande a senhora tem... - disse Gina baixinho  
  
- É para comer vo....  
  
- Não tão rápido, Sr. Lobo!! - disse uma voz vinda da porta. Os dois olharam e viram que era um homem alto, forte, com uma arma na mão, com uma roupa de couro marrom escura.  
  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo, Sirius Black! O protetor dos frascos e dos comprimidos do bosque, aparecendo sempre para acabar com a festa de qualquer lobo que engolir qualquer vovó ou menina indefesa! Sou eu, o super, o imbatível, o CAÇADOR!  
  
- Caçador? Eu crente que vocês iam mandar o Home-Aranha ou o super-homem para me salvar, e me aparece um caçador?  
  
- Eu não sou um caçador qualquer, garota - disse Sirius ofendido pelo comentário - eu sou um caçador... com uma arma...que caça...lobos! E que usa couro marrom! Ei, você não tinha dito que eu não ia usar couro hoje? - perguntou Sirius olhando para cima  
  
- Eu disse que você não ia usar couro preto... sua roupa é marrom! - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Nhé - exclamou Sirius - Mas isso não é problema! Eu vou te salvar, garotinha indefesa!  
  
- Tá, tanto faz... - disse Gina  
  
- Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Harry entrando pela porta, com o resto do povo vindo atrás.  
  
- Você tá bem Gina? O lobo já te comeu? - perguntou Hermione. Ela estava com um exemplar de "O livro de ouro de histórias infantis".  
  
- Não, graças ao Seu Caçador - respondeu a ruiva  
  
- Professor Snape, é você? - perguntou Draco olhando para o lobo deitado na cama.  
  
- Sou sim - disse Snape num tom de dignidade. Draco caiu na gargalhada. Bem, os outros também. Snape se sentiu corar ( vocês conseguem imaginar o Snape corando?).  
  
- E quem é você garota? - perguntou o professor  
  
- É o Draco - disse Gina. Nem preciso falar que todo mundo riu de novo.  
  
- Tá, mas agora vamos embora? - disse Rony  
  
- Qual essa pressa de vocês? Por acaso vocês tem alguma coisa para fazer nessa fic? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Bem, na verdade sim... - disse Rony olhando para Mione  
  
- Ah, esquece! Vamos sair dessa joça - disse Gina  
  
- Ei! vocês não estão esquecendo de alguém? - falou uma voz abafada vinda não se sabe de onde. Todos olharam para cima  
  
- Não fui eu! - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Quem disse isso? - perguntou Harry  
  
- EU! - respondeu novamente a voz  
  
- Quem????  
  
- Eu caramba - Harry seguiu a voz e viu que vinha da barriga de Snape  
  
- Prof. Snape, que isso?  
  
- Anh.. ah é, eu tinha comido o Prof. Dumbledore  
  
- Você comeu o Dumbledore? - exclamou Draco surpreso - Eca!  
  
- Tire ele daí agora, Snape - disse Sirius  
  
- Como? - perguntou o lobo  
  
- Bem...  
  
- AAARRGHH!! - todos saíram correndo da casinha, quando o Dumbledore saiu espatifado no chão por algum buraco de Snape. Vai ficar por conta da imaginação fértil de vocês dizer qual.  
  
- Desculpa, Diretor! - murmurou Snape quando os dois já saíam para se juntar ao resto do grupo.  
  
- Não foi nada, Severo. - falou Dumbledore - Vou descontar do seu salário.  
  
- Obrigada por salvar minha vida, Senhor caçador! - disse Gina a Sirius  
  
- De nada querida menina! Sempre às ordens! - disse Sirius - Quando vocês precisarem de ajuda, quando alguém estiver em perigo, conte sempre com o Caçador, o .... - ele começou a ler num papel de dentro do bolso procurando algo.  
  
- ...imbátivel... - murmurou a Voz do Além  
  
- Imbátivel herói! - terminou Sirius  
  
- Viram, porque vocês não encarnaram o personagem como o Sirius ou pelo menos leram o roteiro?? - falou a Voz  
  
- Tô vendo... - disse Draco  
  
- Então, acho que todos nós já resolvemos nossos problemas, não? - falou Gina alegre  
  
- É.. acho que sim... - disse Harry  
  
- Podemos ir para casa? - perguntou Rony  
  
- Acho que sim.... - falou Snape  
  
- Mas eu acabei de chegar! - exclamou Sirius  
  
- Vamos sair daqui! - disse Mione  
  
- Sim, por favor... - falou Dumble  
  
....  
  
- Que que foi? - perguntou a Voz do Além quando todos a encararam  
  
- Qualé, num vai liberar a gente, não? - falou Gina  
  
- Ah é... Bem, acho que sim, só tenho que dizer a frase mágica...  
  
E viveram feli....  
  
BUUUMMMMM 


	12. 12 O regresso da volta do retorno da Br...

12 - O regresso da volta do retorno da Bruxa Má  
  
- Ah, droga.  
  
Todos olharam a volta procurando pela origem do barulho. Felizmente não era Bush com um de seus bombardeios, nem a autora com mais uma de suas chuvas de pedras. Era.... Adivinhem!  
  
- Voldie? - exclamou Draco - Que que você tá fazendo aqui?  
  
- Voldie, que intimidade é essa? - perguntou Gina  
  
- Ah, ele é meu padrinho, sabe...  
  
- Credo - disse Harry  
  
- Na verdade ele é legal, sempre manda uns presentes maneiros... Uma vez, quando eu tinha quatro anos, eu tava querendo uma dessas casas da Barbie, só que ....  
  
- Caham Caham ! - tossiu Voldie, que havia chego envolto em fumaça púrpura, num vestido roxo de lantejoula, junto com seu fiel escudeiro Rabicho, o espelho. - Bom dia, meros mortais!  
  
- Aquilo era uma tosse? - perguntou Gina olhando para cima  
  
- Meros mortais, que coisa mais brega! - exclamou Sirius rindo  
  
- Essa é a Bruxa Má?? - perguntou Harry intrigado  
  
- A idiota que me matou! - disse Hermione nervosa  
  
- A idiota que te matou! - disse Rony  
  
- Bruxa Má, hein... Melhor do que vovó... Ela não deve ter que usar essa cinta-liga idiota - murmurou Dumble  
  
- Eu não sou um mero mortal, eu sou um Malfoy! - Draco indignou-se  
  
- Ei, esse vestido não é meu? - Falou Snape  
  
- Calem a boca! - Gritou Voldie - Vocês estão me confundindo!  
  
- Voldie, o que você tá fazendo aqui, seu contrato vencia depois daquela última cena. - Falou a Voz do Além  
  
- Bem, eu achei meu papel muito pequeno para um grande vilão como eu!  
  
- Não era não, você apareceu por dois capítulos!  
  
- Dois? Passou muito rápido! Resolvi voltar e fazer uma entrada triunfal!  
  
- Mas a fic já tá para acabar, num agüento mais escrever isso! Sai agora!  
  
- Eu te mandei um presente, para você ver como eu sou legal e como mereço participar da fic de novo!  
  
- Yay!! Uma casa da Barbie - a autora vê ao seu lado uma casa de bonecas rosa pink - Sempre quis uma dessa quando criança, valeu!!  
  
- De nada! Agora vou continuar na fic, tá?  
  
- Tá... Ei, olha, uma Barbie Cinderela! Epa, cadê a parte de cima do vestido dela?  
  
- Minha casinha!!! - gritou Draco  
  
- Ah, caramba, ela nos abandonou! - falou Harry  
  
- Você deu minha casa da Barbie para ela!?!?!?!  
  
- Cala a boca, Draco. Você nem brincava mais com ela.  
  
- Brincava, sim... - ele fez bico e olhou feio para Voldie.  
  
- Vamos parar com a propaganda da Matel, e resolver logo o assunto! - Dumble falou e se dirigiu a Voldie - O que você quer conosco, Bruxa Má?  
  
- Destruir vocês. - falou Voldie  
  
....  
  
- Sério, o que você quer com a gente? - perguntou Harry  
  
- Já disse, destruir vocês.  
  
- Pff.. Fala sério, Voldie, já foi cientificamente provado que isso nunca vai acontecer - falou Sirius  
  
- Porque?? - perguntou Voldie  
  
- Porque nós somos os heróis da história! Ninguém pode matar os heróis da história! - disse Harry  
  
- Bem pensado - murmurou Voldie - hah, mas logo agora no 5 ano algum dos mocinhos vai morrer, e EU vou matá-lo!  
  
- Quem disse?  
  
- Quem mais poderia ser?  
  
- Bem pensado. - falou Harry - só espero que não seja nenhum de nós senão essa fic vai ficar bem sem graça.  
  
Todos se entreolham e no fundo toca aquela música de "Quem é o culpado" daqueles filmes tipo Agatha Christie, onde tem aqueles crimes tipo os do jogo Detetive. Vocês me entendem, não?  
  
- Na verdade não. - disse Gina  
  
Dane-se.  
  
- Ei, Mestre, então a senhora não vai mais atacá-los? - perguntou uma voz saindo do espelho  
  
- Oh, Rabicho, já havia esquecido de você! - disse Voldie  
  
- Eu também. - disse a Voz do Além  
  
- Rabicho está aí? - Sirius falou  
  
- Eii.. o Rabicho.... Que tal a gente fazer um bem pro universo? - falou Rony  
  
- Hehehe... - todos começaram a dar risadas maléficas que mais pareciam as do Beavis and Butthead, e se aproximaram de Voldie.  
  
- Montinho!!! - alguém berrou  
  
Todos se jogaram em cima de Voldie, e este gritava tentando escapar debaixo de todos. Ou talvez ele estivesse até gostando, mas seu vestido começava a rasgar.  
  
- Gaaaaahhh!!!!  
  
- Peguei! - gritou Snape - Aqui, o cabo do espelho, solta logo, Voldie!  
  
- Esse não é o cabo do espelho, Snape! - falou Voldie  
  
- Ecaaaa!!!!!! Hum..  
  
- Accio! - a Voz do Além exclamou e todos pararam e olharam para cima - Vamos parar com essa suruba aí embaixo. Rabicho, sinto muito mas eu vou te quebrar para acabar logo com isso.  
  
- Me quebrar? - exclamou o espelho na mão da Voz do Além. Na verdade, ele estava na mão da autora, já quem vozes não têm mãos. - Mas o que que eu fiz?  
  
.....  
  
- Tá, mas nessa história?  
  
- Sei lá. Você merece morrer em qualquer história!  
  
- Mestre! Você não vai me ajudar??  
  
- ...Severo, eu já te disse, foi VOCÊ que esqueceu o vestido lá em casa, não é culpa minha se você sempre foi avoado desse jei... - dizia Voldie quando ele olhou melhor para cima - Desculpa, o que?  
  
- Socorro! - gritou Rabicho. A autora e o resto do grupo se encheu e jogou o espelho longe.  
  
- Até que enfim! Já dá para terminar essa história? - perguntou Harry - Eu tenho uma fic de verdade para participar em 10 minutos. Ai! - ele gritou quando um coco atingiu sua cabeça.  
  
- Muito bem, então. Vamos acabar logo com isso. - falou a Voz  
  
- Você vai devolver minha casinha?? - perguntou Draco  
  
- Você pode vir brincar aqui em casa- falou a Voz do Além - mas traga as partes de cima das roupinhas!!  
  
- Tá legal...  
  
Então, tudo voltou a paz no Bosque da Floresta Proibida, afinal, todos terminaram felizes, e a bruxa má fora destruída.  
  
- Não, não foi. - disse Sirius  
  
Anh...  
  
- AAAAAhhh..... - Voldie gritava enquanto era massacrado por uma chuva de pedras e cocos.  
  
- Criativo! - falou Dumble  
  
- Ah, droga. - exclamou Snape  
  
Enfim, a bruxa má fora destruída, e todos terminaram felizes. Afinal, é um conto de fadas, se alguém terminasse mal ia traumatizar as criancinhas e trazê-las de volta à realidade.  
  
Príncipe Encantado Rony e Hermione de Neve ficaram juntos, e todos assumem que eles se casaram, pois eles saíram abraçados no cavalo de Rony, com o pôr-do-sol de fundo.  
  
- Oooh... - murmurou Gina  
  
- É, fofo, não? - falou a Voz  
  
Alvovó voltou para sua casinha, onde continuou ouvindo seu CD do Roberto Carlos e sendo boazinha e adorada por todos.  
  
- Cof cof - tossiu Dumble olhando para cima.  
  
Tá, e ela também resolveu se modernizar, e parou de usar cinta-liga.  
  
- Agora sim.  
  
O Caçador Sirius continuou vagando por aí, com sua arma e seu guarda roupa de couro, sempre convenientemente perto de qualquer lugar onde um lobo ou qualquer coisa do gênero fosse atacar.  
  
- Que sem graça... - murmurou Sirius  
  
- Num reclama.  
  
João Potter que não subiu no pé de feijão, achou uma cabeça de rato no seu pacote de feijão, processou a empresa e ficou rico. Então ele comprou uma nova vaca, dessa vez uma com diploma de Geometria, chamada Vanilda. Ele continuou tendo problemas com ela. Mas ele tinha essa fixação por vacas...  
  
- Tenho nada! - falou Harry - Tá, pelo menos eu fiquei rico.  
  
O Lobo Snape fugiu para o México.  
  
- Que? - perguntou Snape que estava tirando o vestido de Voldie e colocando em si mesmo.  
  
Draco Cachinhos de Ouro, deixou de ser um menino tão curioso, e entrar na casa dos outros, quando foi preso por invasão de domicílio e ficou na Febem por um ano. Depois ele veio brincar de Barbie na casa da autora.  
  
- Posso levar minhas Pollys também?  
  
E por fim, Gina Chapeuzinho Vermelho voltou para casa, contou uma história para enrolar sua mãe do porque que a cesta estava vazia e a vovó havia dito que não tinha comido nada, e nunca mais saiu pelo bosque onde mora um lobo, ou participou de uma fic dessa.  
  
- Eba, então acabou? - falou Gina  
  
- Sim! Vamos lá!  
  
E todos viveram feli-  
  
- Ah, eu tenho uma Barbie que o cabelo muda de cor e...  
  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - falaram todos  
  
E todos viveram feli-  
  
....  
  
- Ninguém vai falar nada? - perguntou a Voz  
  
- Não!  
  
- Vai logo!  
  
- Tá!  
  
E todos viveram felizes para sempre! Tá, não para sempre. Porque para começar ninguém vive para sempre. E não se pode ser feliz para sempre! Você é obrigado a ter defeitos e coisas chatas na sua vida. É uma lei do universo. E tem outra, como alguém pode ser feliz para sempre num mundo com lobos maus, Bruxas más e espelhos falantes? Então-  
  
- Ei! Lembra a parte de todos terminarem bem para não traumatizar as crianças? Ponha em prática!!! - gritou Gina  
  
Ah... Foi mal, me empolguei. Agora vai.  
  
E viveram felizes para sempre.  
  
.....  
  
FIM 


End file.
